


Life in lockdown

by BelgianCateLover



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgianCateLover/pseuds/BelgianCateLover
Summary: What happens to Cate and Rooney during the Corona lockdown ?
Comments: 17
Kudos: 65





	1. Leaving New York

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time since I wrote anything but I had the feeling that our 2 favorite actresses could have a new story.  
> this is my fantasy and not based on facts.  
> English is not my native language so please excuse me for any mistakes

Cate nervously walks around New York Airport. She has been trying to reach Andrew for over an hour. “ Pick up your phone damm it “ 

After the 20th attempt : “ Andrew speaking “

“Finally “ , she says angrily ,” Where have you been , I’ve been trying to call you “.

“Sorry Cate, I was working on a new play and my phone was on silent. Is there a problem ?”Andrew asks sweetly.

“ New play , my ass , testing new actresses I guess” Cate says angrily. “ Look ,what I’m calling for.  
We had to stop the tour and TV shows for Mrs America because of the corona virus. I am now at the airport in NY taking the first flight back to London. I’ll be back home in a few hours. Are you coming back to the UK too , have you already looked for a flight ? Like I asked you to ?”

“euh , … I … I haven’t had time yet . Maybe it would be better for me to stay in Sidney , I think I am safer here and then I can continue working on my play . “

Cate is furious. “ You know what , just stay and keep your sweetheart company. “ And never come back “ Cate shouts in the phone.

Cate is hurt and angry.  
Why did I return to him. I should have divorced him 5 years ago.  
I want to go home and take the children in my arms . I have missed them so much .  
I miss love so much …… I miss being loved …. I miss her……………..  
Tears rolling down her cheeks . " why Roons , what have we done ? I miss you ", Cate whispers .

Last call for the flight to London , Heathrow , gate 43. Echoes through the speakers.

Cate rushes to the gate. When she is installed in the businessclass and the plane is in the air, she closes her eyes and let her mind wander … to her.  
Cate tries to forget Rooney , but it doesn’t always work out that well. Especially when Andrew has a new toy. There is no more love in their marriage, even the friendship disappears. 

We made the wrong choice, we should have put an end to it 5 years ago. But now it is too late.  
Rooney is gone , she moved on , without her. At first Cate was angry with Rooney but now there was only grief. Sadness of a lost live , a lost future.

Luckily she still had the childeren to look forward to.

Cate falls asleep , dreaming of a better life with Rooney by her side.


	2. Arriving in the UK

Ma'am , please wake up , we're about to land.

Cate wakes up confused , where am I ? Ah right , on the plane on my way home.  
She smiles when she remembers her dream . a blissful dream of her and Rooney, together as a family , happy faces. If only ....

Cate waits for her luggage and then rushes to her car . "Another hour and i'm home.

After an hour's drive through the English countryside , Cate is standing in front of her house.  
She is happy to be back. She opens the front door and finds the children with the nanny in the kitchen.

Edith is the first to see Cate. "Mommy you're home , meanwhile she runs in Cate's arms , I missed you ". " I missed you to princess , Cate smiles.  
The boys also come to Cate and hug her. " Hey mom , we missed you , why are you back so soon ? "

Everthing was canceled due to the corona virus and I took a flight home right away. I didn't want to be stuck in America and leave you here alone.

" Is dad coming too " Iggy asked.

" No , he is not. He's staying in Sidney . I don't know when we will see him , but you can use Skype if you like to talk to him " Cate says as calmly as possible.  
But the children saw the sad look in their mother's eyes.

' It's good mom, we're glad you're with us. You are all we need. We will have a good time , I promis " Dash said.

" I know , luckily I have you all." Now what's for dinner , I'm starving."

Later that night , when the kids were in bed , Cate had poured herself a rye and settled into the couch . With all promotions and TV work dropped there will be a lot of free time in the coming months , time to spend at home with the kids and in the garden.  
Finally some time to catch my breath and enjoy the kids and this house. Away from all media and photgraphers.  
I'm blessed , she tought , some me-time.

Feeling sleepy , Cate went to her bedroom. She puts on her pyjamas. As soon as her head hit her pillow , she fell asleep , dreaming of what she will do with the garden.

Her mobile phone was next to her but she didn't hear the message she just received. A message from Rooney.

'


	3. Memories

Cate woke up from the first rays of sunlight coming through the window and shining on her pillow. She hadn't slept so well in ages. Exactly as if a burden has fallen from my shoulders, she thought.  
Still enjoying the quiet moment , Cate takes her cell phone and sees the message from Rooney.  
That was the last person Cate expected.

“Hey C. , a long time ago. Hopefully everything is fine with you and your family. Are you still in the US or already back in the UK. R “

“R, we are all fine. I'm back from yesterday, we are in Crowborough. Is everything all right ? C”

Cate put on her robe and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
With a cup of tea in her hands, Cate sat down in the library, her mind strayed to Rooney as she stared out at the garden. Why is she sending a message now? Did something happen ? Her thoughts kept turning.

Her toughts went back in time.

The last time we saw each other was during the recording of Nightmare Alley.

Cate remembered everthing about their meeting after all those months.

Cate was already in het lobby of the hotel they would be staying in, talking to the producer, when Rooney entered.  
Cate trembled when she heard Rooney's voice behind her back. "Hello everyone, good to see you all, ready to film “.  
Cate turned slowly and looked straight into those emerald green eyes, a big smile on her face. So happy to see Rooney again and to be able to work with her again.  
But Rooney was cold and aloof with Cate .

The rooms of Cate and Rooney were opposite each other, but the first days Cate hardly saw Rooney. She tried to avoid Cate.

After a few days, Cate couldn't take it anymore and knocked on Rooney's door.  
Rooney carefully opened the door and Cate burst into the room.

Why do you act like this ? Why do you ignore me? Cate says desperately. I can not take this anymore. How can we film together if you act like that to me.  
With tears in her eyes , Cate turns around and looks straight to Rooney.

Rooney had behaved stronger in the recent days than she felt.  
But now that Cate was standing in front of her, her heart started to ache.  
"You know why, I'm still hurt, you left me" Rooney cried.

Cate moved closer and took Rooney in her arms. "Come here, you remain my special girl but I had to choose my family, the children. I know I'm not following my heart but for now that is the way it is."  
We agreed to continue with our lives. Me back to Andrew and you to Joaquin. You are even engaged. Let's talk this out, okay, we can still be friends and finish this movie. 

Rooney agreed and there was a kind of truce. They were friendly to each other, talked when everyone was there, but that tension still lingered.  
After filming, everyone went their own way, promising to keep in touch.  
But until yesterday, Cate hadn't heard from Rooney.

Cate was startled when she heard the children running down the stairs and went back to the kitchen.


	4. The Phone Call

After a nice breakfast with the children , Cate goes in the garden en starts feeding the chickens and the pigs.  
Then she goes upstairs to take a long shower.  
Her toughts go back to Rooney ….. she closes her eyes and sees Rooney standing in front of her , smiling.  
Cate’s hands caress her own body as if it were Rooney’s hands ….. she strokes her breasts , her belly and then they seek the redemption she longs for.

After her relaxing shower, Cate goes back to her bedroom and just as she wants to put on her clothes , her phone rings …. Roons,  
Cate forgets she is still naked and answers the video call.

“Hi Roons”

“Oh my god Cate “ Rooney shouts “ you are naked “.

“Oh, indeed , I forgot , I just got out of the shower . But there’s nothing you haven’t seen before, she says with a laugh. .......Are you blushing ?“

“ Uhh, what do you think . I don’t see a beautiful naked women every day.”

“ Well, you should call more often then “ 

They are both laughing and staring at each other.

“ So , Roons, what’s up? Why are you calling after all this time ?”

“ Well , I have a problem and hopefully you can help me and can you please put on some cloths , you are distracting me .”

“ Oke, hang on a minute.” Cate quickly puts on a t-shirt. “ Is this beter “ she smirks.

“Yes, much better . uh , you know what I mean , she blushes . “I'm in London for the hireath collection but because of the corona I can't find a flight to LA anymore. I called Joacquin and we agreed that I stay in the UK but I was told by the hotel that they close so I thought I might be able to stay with you. “

“ But of course Angel , I’ll come get you immediately, send me a text message with the adress , I ‘ll be there in 2 hours max.”

“ Thanks Cate, for helping “

“ You know I do everything for you “ I ‘ll seen you in a bit , you beter start packing “

Cate puts on the rest of her clothes and goes to the nanny to say she will be gone for a couple of hours and askes if she wants to get the guest bedroom in order .


	5. The ride home

Just an hour later, Cate is at the hotel and Rooney is already waiting for her.  
Cate goes to greet Rooney , but Rooney takes a step back  
“ We shouldn’t hug each other now “  
“ Indeed I forgot , we normally always hug , stupid corona“ . “come on, put your stuff in the trunk and let’s get out of here. We will be home within an hour , it is quiet on the roads now.”  
On the way, Cate occasionally looks at Rooney and sees that she is staring in front of her.

“ You are looking good , you shine . Have you put on a bit a weight ? “  
“ Yeah , a little too much at the restaurant I guess. Rooney laughs nervously .  
Rooney is thinking , It’s too early , I can’t tell her yet , how will she react ?

“ Hey , daydreamer , have you heard a word I said ? “  
“ Uhh , no , sorry “ What “  
“ I said that the kids wil love to have you here ,they also miss you , especially Iggy.”  
“ I glad to stay with you and the kids and spend some time together . I missed them too "

Something strange is going on with Roons, Cate thinks , but I’m not going to force it , she has to come to me herself.  
The rest of the ride, the ladies were silent , each lost in their own thoughts.

When Cate arrived at the house, the children run towards the car. "Mommy, you're back."  
"Of course and look who I brought with me "

"Roons" shouted Iggy and walked over to her. But Rooney says" Iggy, you shouldn't get too close for the corona and throws a hand kiss to him.

Cate takes Rooney’s suitcase out of the car and goes inside. Then she looks at the kids and says “ we need to keep a distance for now so we don’t make each other sick. In a couple of days you can cuddle , oke ?”  
“ Oke ,mom “ The kids go to the garden to play.

“ Come with me , I’ll show you your room” Rooney is acting so weird Cate thinks.

" Here it is" , Cate opens the door ," your room".

"Waw Cate , this is fantastic.

I'll let you get settled then , you just have to come down when you're done, I'll be in the study , in the hall the door on the right.


	6. Cosy at home

After Rooney had explored her room and unpacked her suitcase , she went back downstairs looking for Cate. She heard laughter and followed the sound . Cate was in , what she assumed , her study together with Iggy and Edith.  
Rooney stood looking at them and her heart warmed with the image in front of her.

Cate and the children lay on their stomachs , coloring a large drawing , probably of portrait of Edith . They were singing along with the songs that echoed softly trough the speakers.

Rooney leaned against the door , her arms crossed , her hands gently stroking her belly .....

Cate felt she was being watched and turned to the door . She saw Rooney standing there daydreaming. She stood up quietly and went to Rooney.  
" A penny for your thoughts " she said softly.  
Rooney was startle " Oh , I didn't see you standing up , I was dreaming I guess " She said shyly.  
They stood there , looking deeply into each other's eyes and forgetting the children , until Edith came to them and asked Rooney if she wanted to help.  
" Sure , I'd like to."

They kept painting en tinkering until it was time to start supper , the drawing was hung on the bookshelf.

" If you want, you can help out in the kitchen "  
" I'd love to "

Together they prepared the food . Talking about their latest movie offers and scripts they have read . They currently avoid the sensitive subject of their relationship.

They eat together with the children . Rooney curios to know how everyone was doing and how school was . Rooney had built up a good relationship with the children during Carol and the kids also liked Rooney a lot and they knew that Rooney was very important to Cate .

" I have an interview for Mrs America on skype . I have to go back to the study. You can all do what you want "  
The boys went upstairs to their rooms . Edith and Rooney went to the TV room to watch a cartoon.  
Edith crawls close to Rooney in the sofa and Rooney puts a blanket over them . " Just her mom " Rooney thinks.

After a while , Cate has finished the interview and goes to find Rooney. Then she sees Rooney and Edith lying in the sofa , they have fallen asleep in each other's arms.

What a beautiful sight Cate thinks , I could just get used to this.

She gently wakes them up . " Time for bed missy " and she takes Edith in her arms to carry her to her room. Edith turns to Rooney  
"Rooney, are you going to help me find Easter eggs tomorrow because the Easter bunny will come " "Of course little one, go to sleep now and she throws a kiss"

After tucking in Edith and reading her a story , Cate returned to Rooney.

Rooeny had gone back to the study and was looking at all the books , scanning the titles.  
" Pick one to read if you feel like it " Cate said softly as she stood behind Rooney.  
" I feel like I'm in book heaven , I'll choose one tomorrow"

" Oke, let's go back to the sofa or are you tired and want to go to sleep ? "  
" No , the sofa is fine "

Rooney sat on the other side of the sofa, far from Cate.

"Where's Andrew ?"  
"He's still in Sidney, he's too busy. He's staying over there."  
"I'm sorry"  
"You're not the one who has to say sorry, but maybe it's better that way.  
Otherwise we would argue anyway and I don't feel like it and you might not be here if he was . So this is much better " Cate smiles.

How long do you think you will stay here, don't get me wrong, you can stay as long as you want. I like having you here. But where is Joaquin now ?  
" He 's still in LA . He is going to produce a new film and is working hard on that. We agreed it was safer to stay here, he doesn't know I'm staying with you now . I will call him later."  
Do you already have a wedding date?"  
"Not yet and now with that corona, we'll see. And you, will you stay with Andrew now?  
"Think so, especially for the children, although he is not much here, so we are actually already separated. I made mistakes and now I have to learn to live with them. Whether I stay with Andrew or not, it doesn't really matter. I lost you, that's the worst. I still love you , I still dream about you."

"I know, I love you too. I think what we feel for each other will never disappear, we are soulmates. There's only one woman I wanted and that's you."

They both put their arms forward and fingers entwined.  
They sit like this for a while, in silence , drowing in each other's eyes , both thinking about what they have lost.

Suddenly Rooney yawns . I better go to bed and I have to call Joaquin.  
She stands up and walks to the door . " Thanks Cate, for the talk and for letting me stay here "  
" With pleasure, sleep well my angel "  
"Sleep well Cate "  
" I love you " Cate whispers softly.


	7. Easter sunday

Cate and Rooney both had a restless night.

Cate sensed something was wrong with Rooney.

Rooney wondered how Cate would react to her pregnancy. She decided she would tell today. Her phone call with Joacquin didn't go very well last night either. He didn't think it was a good idea that Rooney would be with Cate for so long. He felt insecure.

Around 6 o'clock Cate got up and went down quietly. She sat looking out with a cup of tea in hand. Lost in thought, she hadn't heard Rooney approach.

Good morning Cate, you're up early.

Good morning Angel, you too, that's not your habit. Did not sleep well ?

No not really, I have been tossing around a lot.

Oh, isn't the bed comfortable?

No, the bed is perfect. My call to Joacquin was not very good and I was thinking about alot. I can use a cup of tea.

Let's go to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea and you can help me hide the Easter eggs before the kids wake up.

Rooney smiled, "thanks Cate"

They drank their tea together in silence and then hid all the eggs.  
Then back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast together and prepare everything for the children.  
They had just finished everything when they heard Edith and Iggy come down. The others followed shortly after.

They all went to pick up Easter eggs in the garden. It was really fun. Then they had breakfast with a lot of chocolate.

Rooney suddenly felt unwell and rushed away from the table to the bathroom.

Cate was startled and followed Rooney.

When she got to the bathroom, she saw Rooney throwing up and stood next to her.  
"Are you okay?" She got a wet washcloth and held it to Rooney's forehead , and stroking her back.  
Rooney sat down on the floor. Cate sat down next to her.  
Rooney saw the concerned look in her eyes.  
"it's oke , it's over."  
"Are you gonna tell me what's going on, are you sick ? "  
" No not really " 

Cate looks at Rooney and then it comes to her mind.  
" Are you pregnant ?"  
"Yes, I'm almost 4 months. I didn't know how to tell you."

Oh, Rooney, that's great news. She takes Rooney in her arms. "Congratulations, I know how much you wanted children."  
Cate puts her hand on Rooney's belly and strokes it as she looks at her, both with tears in their eyes.  
" I knew something was off. Why didn't you tell me right away ? "

"I was scared . I didn't know how you would react, I thought maybe I couldn't stay here."

"Angel, I love you. You are always welcome here, I will always take care of you and your children."  
Cate brings her head to Rooney's belly and starts talking to the baby. Then she lifts Rooney's t-shirt and kisses her belly.  
"So now the baby knows who I am too," she winked.

Rooney laughs through her tears. "I love you too Cate".  
Rooney gently kisses Cate on her lips.  
They sit in each other's arms for a while until they get cold.  
"Let's go back to the kids because they will be worried too."

Are you okay Rooney, are you sick, do you have corona?

No, kids, everything is fine. There is something I have to tell you.

Rooney tells the kids and they are all very enthusiastic.

The rest of the day was filled with playing in the garden, making dinner together, reading. Everyone enjoyed the peace and quiet and each other.

When the kids were in bed, Cate and Rooney were on the couch together.  
Rooney lay her head in Cate's lap and Cate stroked her belly.

"You know, I really enjoyed today. Everything is great , enjoying the children and that you are here now is wonderful." 

"I really enjoyed it too. I'm glad to be here with you. I feel safe in your arms . I missed you Cate."

" I missed you too Angel " Cate bends over and kisses Rooney's lips very gently.

" What will happen to us now ? Rooney askes.

"I don't know, let's take it step-by-step. We have time to sort everything out. But one thing is certain, we cannot do without each other."

"that's true, we are soulmates." Rooney yawns.

"Come on, let's put the young mama in bed, you need to rest well."

Cate was reading in bed when suddenly the door opened and Rooney stood in front of her.  
"I can't sleep, can I get in bed with you?

Cate laughed, of course, and opened the duvet. Come on.  
Rooney settled in Cate's arms and immediately fell asleep.  
Cate turned off the nightlight and snuggled close to Rooney.


	8. Easter Monday

When the first rays of sunlight shone through the window, Cate woke up. She hadn't slept so well in the last couple of years.  
Rooney was still partly on her and was still sleeping well.  
Cate turned Rooney over so she could get up and go down quietly. She prepared breakfast for the kids and made a plate for Rooney.  
After the kids finished breakfast, Cate went back to her room with breakfast for Rooney. She put it on the bedside table and went back to bed gently next to Rooney.  
She was still asleep.  
Cate started gently stroking Rooney's back.

How she had longed after this, Rooney back in her arms. But for how long and how should it continue, with them, with their partners?  
Cate was deep in thought that she didn't see Rooney was awake.  
Rooney turned to Cate. "Good morning Cate", and kissed her lips gently.  
" Good morning my Angel, did you sleep well ? "  
" Yes, I haven't slept that good in a long time. Have you been awake for a long time? "  
"Yes, the children have already had breakfast and I have a small breakfast for you so you can take it easy. I wanted to give you a good rest."  
" Thank you for taking such good care of me. "  
" Angel , I love you , it is normal that I take care of you , especially now."  
"Will you come lie with me under the duvet or do you need to do something urgently?"  
" Miss Mara , what are you up to ? " Cate says laughing as she crawls under the duvet.  
" Much better" And Rooney puts herself in Cate's arms and entwinted their legs.  
Rooney ate her breakfast and they started talking because Cate wanted to know everything about the pregnancy.  
How far she already is , how sick she has been , whether she has already been to the gynecologist.  
Meanwhile Cate stroked Rooney's belly.  
"I already went to the gynecologist but normally I have to go back soon. That won't work now, will it?"  
"I'll call my doctor, maybe she can come over here and examine you."  
" That's a good idea ".  
Rooney , meanwhile also started stroking Cate's stomach and was getting closer and closer. Her nose buried in Cate's neck.  
The both started to get hotter and hotter .  
The pressure between their legs became to much.  
"Angel, I love to lie with you like this, but if you keep caressing me like this, I won't be able to hold back. How much I want to make love to you, I still think it's too early. I want everything to be all right between us before we move on and that we know where we are going with our relationship. "  
Rooney growls out of frustration. " I know , you' re right . We should better get up before the kids come looking for us. I'll go back to my room to take a shower ."  
" Oke , that's good , I will take a shower too "  
Cate gets out of bed and goes to her bathroom while she takes off her pajamas, knowing Rooney is watching her.  
She's naked just before she's at the bathroom door, and she turns to Rooney and winks "I'll think of you in the shower".  
Rooney keeps looking at the door with her mouth open and feels her temperature rise. Time for a cold shower and she runs to her room.  
"She will pay for that", she thinks.

After her shower, Rooney went looking for Cate and found her in the garden.  
Cate came in her direction, looking sexy in her overalls.  
"Damm, Rooney thought this is going to be even more difficult than I thought with all those pregnancy hormones.  
Cate saw Rooney turn red and she couldn't resist teasing her. She knew what effect she has on Rooney and now especially with her pregnancy.  
She stood just in front of Rooney and whispered softly in her ear "I really enjoyed my shower and my imagination" Before Rooney can answer , Cate kisses her in the neck and goes inside.


End file.
